Tout feu tout flamme ! - OS
by Natsumi Uchiwa-Dragnir
Summary: Un beau jour d'été alors que tout se déroulait normalement à la guilde de Fairy Tail, Natsu se sent soudain bizarre. Une chaleur inconnue s'empare de lui quand il regarde son équipière. Alors que celle-ci s'approche de lui pour lui parler, le chasseur de dragon prend la fuite, ne sachant pas comment gérer ce qui se passe en lui. Natsu x Lucy One Shot Crédits : Hiro Mashima


**One Shot : Tout feu tout flamme !**

A la guilde de Fairy Tail, une journée comme les autres débutait dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Assise au bar en sirotant un thé glacé, Lucy retint un soupir agacé en voyant ses camarades en train de se taper dessus malgré la chaleur infernale qui régnait à l'extérieur.

**_ Viens te battre, tête de flamme !**

**_ Je t'attends, sale glaçon exhibitionniste !**

Pour ne pas changer les bonnes habitudes, Natsu et Grey se battaient dans le bâtiment. Et – comme d'habitude – le mage de glace s'était débarrassé de ses vêtements pour se retrouver en caleçon, pour le plus grand plaisir d'une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus qui l'épiait cachée derrière un poteau tout en rougissant.

**_ Oh Monsieur Grey, vous êtes si...**

Juvia ne put continuer car elle s'évanouit sous le coup d'une intense émotion. En effet, celui qu'elle considérait comme l'homme de sa vie venait d'enlever le dernier vêtement qu'il portait encore.

**_ Tes vêtements, Grey, **soupira la blonde avec lassitude en détournant le regard.

**_ Voilà que ça me reprend !** s'exclama-t-il en ramassant ses habits à toute vitesse.

**_ Ça t'apprendra à te désaper comme ça, sale pervers !** se moqua la salamandre.

**_ C'est qui le pervers, l'allumette ?**

**_ C'est toi bien sûr, cerveau congelé !**

Et le combat reprit de plus belle entre ces deux-là. Depuis qu'elle avait intégré la guilde, leurs insultes n'avaient pas vraiment évolué, remarqua silencieusement la blonde. En même temps, elle ne devait pas attendre grand chose de ces deux idiots.

**_ Vous allez grandir, un peu ?** perdit-elle patience en les foudroyant du regard.

**_ Ouh là ! Bunny girl se fâche,** balança Gadjeel en mâchonnant de l'acier dans un coin.

**_ Je ne t'ai pas sonné, Gadjeel !**

Il fut un temps où Gadjeel aurait puni sévèrement la personne qui lui parlerait sur ce ton. Cependant, depuis qu'il était un membre à part entière de Fairy Tail, le jeune homme s'était – légèrement – adouci. Esquissant un sourire moqueur, le dragon d'acier ne répliqua pas et reprit son repas sans se préoccuper des deux imbéciles qui se battaient.

**_ Natsu, arrête de provoquer Grey et toi Grey, arrête de rentrer dans son jeu ! **

**_ Mais enfin, Luce...**

**_ Je ne veux rien savoir,** le coupa-t-elle en ignorant le regard larmoyant de la salamandre. **Ne venez pas vous plaindre si Erza se met en colère à cause de vous.**

Les deux mages devinrent blêmes en entendant la voix pleine de sadisme de la blonde. Elle n'hésiterait pas à les donner en pâture à la mage chevalier, ils le savaient.

**_ Ok Lucy, on se calme,** fit le mage de glace en levant les mains en signe de contrition.

La menace ne fit pas longtemps effet car Natsu repartit de plus belle :

**_ Ha ha, le glaçon est en train de fondre sur place !**

**_ Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le glaçon, la flammèche ? **

**_ La flammèche va te faire rôtir, le congélateur !**

**_ Et c'est reparti pour un tour,** soupira Lucy en se tapant le front.

Le dragon de feu arma son poing et frappa le brun de toutes ses forces pour l'envoyer à l'autre bout de la pièce. Fier de lui, il ne remarqua pas la colère de la blonde qui se mit à le frapper sur la tête.

**_ Aie, Lucy, ça fait mal !** se plaignit-il en se frottant la bosse.

La jeune fille soupira bruyamment. Ce n'était pas avec deux neurones qui se battaient en duel et un troisième qui cherchait les deux autres que ces deux-là allaient devenir moins bêtes.

**_ Ça t'apprendra à te battre comme un chiffonnier, idiot !**

Lucy décida de retourner à sa place au bar afin de siroter tranquillement son thé glacé qu'elle avait abandonné. Désormais, elle ne se mêlerait plus de leurs histoires, elle laisserait Erza s'en charger avec sa délicatesse coutumière.

En voyant Juvia inconsciente sur le sol, Lucy esquissa un sourire amusé. Elle ne changerait jamais, se dit-elle attendrie. Même si elle comprenait parfaitement pourquoi elle avait perdu connaissance.

**_ Eh Juvia, réveille-toi,** lui dit-elle en lui secouant légèrement l'épaule. **Grey s'en va...**

C'était mesquin mais la jeune fille savait que la mage de la pluie n'allait pas accepter que l'amour de sa vie s'en aille trop loin d'elle. C'est en réprimant un sourire de triomphe qu'elle entendit :

**_ Non ! Monsieur Grey, ne m'abandonnez pas !** s'écria la bleue en se relevant d'un seul coup.

Le brun entendit la plainte de Juvia et se retourna de moitié vers elle en pensant à voix haute :

**_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut encore, celle-là ?**

Lucy se releva et rejoignit Mirajane qui la regardait étrangement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle préparait encore ? Ce regard ne lui disait rien qui vaille... La blonde ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où la démone avait essayé de la caser avec soit Natsu, soit Grey. Pas encore une autre attaque...

**_ Dis-moi, Lucy,** commença Mirajane innocemment en rangeant un verre. **J'ai entendu dire que Natsu était amoureux, c'est vrai ?**

La constellationniste écarquilla ses yeux noisettes à cette remarque, tout en posant son verre à moitié vide. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il soit renversé ! Et pour son plus grand bonheur, voilà que Mirajane recommençait à jouer les entremetteuses, elle le savait...

**_ Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait dire une chose pareille, Mira,** répondit Lucy d'une voix neutre. **C'est bien le dernier sur cette Terre que je vois tomber amoureux.**

Sans qu'elle ne se rende compte, la jolie blonde avait laissé passer une pointe de déception dans sa voix. Et ça, la démone qu'était Mirajane ne pouvait pas ne pas l'avoir remarqué.

**_ Tu as l'air déçue, Lucy,** fit-elle remarquer avec un sourire en coin.

**_ Quoi ? Mais non, pas du tout !**

Alors que la blanche allait répondre, les deux femmes sentirent des ondes négatives arriver jusqu'à elles. Qu'est-ce qui s'était encore passé ? Ce qui devait arriver arriva : elles virent alors le précieux fraisier d'Erza complètement écrasé par terre.

La magicienne à l'armure se dirigeait, menaçante, vers les deux coupables de ce crime impardonnable. Elle fit apparaître une épée et se positionna devant Natsu et Grey qui ne l'avaient pas encore remarquée.

**_ Natsu, Grey, préparez-vous à mon châtiment suprême pour avoir osé malmener mon précieux fraisier,** énonça-t-elle d'une voix d'outre-tombe. **Vous avez gagné : je vais prendre votre vie !**

Les deux mages tressaillirent violemment en entendant la menace de la jeune femme. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur leur visage et ils avaient pâli à vue d'oeil. Ils reculaient alors qu'Erza avançait, plus furieuse que jamais.

**_ Luce, sauve-moi,** la pria Natsu d'une voix blanche.

**_ Débrouille-toi, **répliqua-t-elle sans se retourner. **Je t'ai suffisamment prévenu, alors assume les conséquences.**

Sans lever le petit doigt pour défendre les deux malheureuses victimes de la fureur de leur bourreau, Lucy vit du coin de l'oeil Erza assommer les deux mages avant de la rejoindre avec Mirajane. La jeune femme aux cheveux écarlates prit place à côté de la constellationniste et demanda une autre part de gâteau.

**_ Voilà, Erza,** la servit Mirajane en souriant.

La démone n'avait pas oublié. Lucy lui cachait quelque chose, elle en était certaine et elle ferait tout pour savoir ce que c'était. Pas plus tard que maintenant.

**_ Lucy, quelque chose ne va pas ?**

Perdue dans ses pensées, la blonde aux yeux noisettes n'entendit pas la question de l'ancienne mage de rang S. Elle ne comprenait pas pour quelle raison Mirajane pensait que son meilleur ami était amoureux. Il faudrait que Natsu sache déjà ce que c'était et naïf comme il l'était, ce n'était pas gagné. Elle ne connaissait pas de garçon plus innocent que lui. La baston et ses amis, voilà ce qui comptait avant tout pour lui.

Lucy sentit son cœur se serrer inexplicablement dans sa poitrine à cette pensée. « _Pourquoi je suis triste, d'abord ? Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Natsu ! _» Secouant la tête, la voix moqueuse de Mirajane la ramena brutalement à la réalité.

**_ Tout va bien, Lucy ?**

La constellationniste esquissa un sourire crispé à cette question.

**_ Bien sûr,** répondit-elle cependant.

**_ Je ne sais pas, tu étais complètement ailleurs et tu ne nous entendais plus.**

La jeune fille vit Erza acquiescer silencieusement tout en mangeant.

**_ Tu devais penser à quelque chose de vraiment important,** fit remarquer Titania en tournant la tête vers son amie.

Mirajane se mit soudain à délirer et répétait des phrases sans queue ni tête. Tout ce que Lucy parvenait à déchiffrer, c'était « amoureux » et « ils sont mignons ». La jeune mage secoua la tête, désabusée, et se leva afin de rejoindre Natsu et Happy qui discutaient devant le panneau des missions.

**_ Ah Lucy ! On n'attendait plus que toi ! **dit le chasseur de dragon en lui tendant une annonce. **On part en mission, tu veux venir ?**

La blonde hocha la tête en souriant.

**_ Lucy, arrête de sourire comme ça, tu me fais peur,** lança Happy en mettant ses pattes devant ses yeux.

**_ Je vais te faire ravaler tes moustaches, sale matou !**

Sa bonne humeur envolée, la jeune fille attrapa le maudit chat et le punit à sa façon : tirage de joues intensif.

**_ Natsu, aide-moi !** pleurnicha l'Exceed en lui lançant un regard suppliant.

**_ Un chat, ça miaule, ça ne parle pas,** gronda sa tortionnaire en continuant de plus belle.

**_ Elle est presque aussi flippante qu'Erza,** murmura Grey à l'oreille de Natsu, la voix tremblante.

**_ Chut, elle va t'entendre,** répliqua le rose sur le même ton.

La concernée tourna la tête brutalement et les deux jeunes hommes se mirent à trembler en voyant l'expression de son visage.

**_ Fermez-là, vous deux ! **

Lucy soupira intensément, dans l'espoir de faire partir sa colère.

**_ Bon on la fait, cette mission ?** reprit-elle plus calmement.

Natsu lui tendit l'affiche avec son sourire chaleureux et bizarrement, la blonde se sentit fondre. Elle devenait complètement folle... Jamais elle n'avait ressenti ça avec son meilleur ami, c'était la première fois. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Elle sentit ses joues chauffer et se mit dos à son équipe en espérant cacher sa gêne.

Mais malheureusement, tout innocent qu'il soit, le chasseur de dragon avait vu les rougeurs sur les joues de son amie.

**_ Lucy, tu n'es pas malade au moins ? T'es toute rouge !**

Malheur de malheur ! Pourquoi il avait fallu que cet idiot le remarque, aussi ?

**_ Non, ça va, juste un peu fatiguée,** répondit-elle la voix tremblante.

Bon sang, elle ne comprenait ce qui se passait ! Lucy sentait son cœur battre la chamade et son souffle devenait court. « _Ne me dites pas que... _» Elle s'interrompit brutalement en prenant conscience de ses pensées. Non, il ne fallait pas !

**_ Tu devrais rentrer te reposer,** conseilla alors Titania qui avait entendu la dernière phrase. **On se rejoindra demain à 10h00 à la gare de Magnolia.**

**_ Ok, merci les amis, à demain dans ce cas.**

Voulant prendre congé, Lucy fit un pas vers la sortie mais ses jambes ne voulaient plus la porter. Avant qu'elle ne puisse tomber la tête en avant, Natsu la rattrapa et la serra contre lui. Il s'accroupit et regarda le visage de la blonde. Elle était inconsciente.

**_ Natsu, ramène-la chez elle, elle n'est pas en état de rentrer seule,** fit doucement Mirajane qui s'était approchée du petit groupe. **Et reste à ses côtés, on ne sait jamais.**

**_ Ok.**

Étonnamment calme, le mage de feu prit Lucy dans ses bras et sortit de la guilde en marchant doucement, suivi de Happy qui volait juste à côté.

**_ Dis Natsu, elle va bien Lucy ?**

L'inquiétude qu'il pouvait percevoir dans la voix de l'Exceed ramena la salamandre à la réalité.

**_ Elle est juste fatiguée, un peu de repos et elle sera d'attaque,** répondit-il en serrant davantage la jeune fille contre lui.

Pourquoi cette manifestation de possessivité, tout à coup ? Il ne se reconnaissait pas et ça commençait à lui faire peur. Elle était simplement une amie très proche, alors pourquoi ? Lucy n'était pas à lui, il n'avait pas le droit.

Le cœur de Natsu manqua un battement à cette pensée. Non, décidément, quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui. Il y réfléchirait plus tard car pour le moment, il devait mettre son amie en sécurité.

Le rose cala correctement la constellationniste sur son dos et escalada le mur avec l'aide de Happy qui soutenait la jeune fille, afin d'atteindre la fenêtre de son appartement – qui par bonheur était entrouverte.

**_ Voilà, on est arrivés,** fit Natsu en posant aussi doucement qu'il le pouvait la blonde sur son lit.

Le mage de feu posa sa main sur le front de son amie et remarqua qu'il était plus chaud qu'il ne devrait l'être. Sans un mot – ce qui était vraiment bizarre de sa part – il partit dans la salle de bain pour aller chercher de l'eau avec une serviette, puis il revint au chevet de Lucy qui semblait avoir un sommeil agité.

**_ Natsu...** murmura-t-elle dans son sommeil.

Elle semblait vraiment être effrayée donc le jeune homme prit sa main dans la sienne et son regard se fit inquiet. Il n'aimait pas voir ses amis en état de faiblesse mais ce sentiment était multiplié par dix avec Lucy.

**_ Ne t'en fais Luce, je suis là,** lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille d'un ton rassurant en posant la serviette humide sur son front.

**_ Natsu, j'ai peur,** avoua Happy la voix tremblante.

Le rose se retourna vers son Exceed et celui-ci pouvait voir son habituel sourire orner son visage.

**_ Ne t'en fais, Lucy est forte et elle ira mieux bientôt.**

Le chat bleu sourit à son tour, rassuré par l'assurance dont Natsu faisait preuve. Happy ne saurait l'expliquer mais, à chaque fois, son ami arrivait toujours à lui redonner confiance. Il se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur et sortit un poisson que Lucy gardait en réserve pour lui avant de revenir près de Natsu.

**_ On ferait mieux de la laisser se reposer,** murmura le chasseur de dragon sans conviction.

Happy secoua vivement la tête pour montrer son désaccord.

**_ Tu veux qu'on se fasse tuer par Erza si elle apprend qu'on l'a laissée seule ?** s'écria le chat volant d'un air catastrophé sur son visage.

Natsu blêmit instantanément en imaginant la punition de Titania. Des tremblements le prirent et il ferma les yeux pour tenter d'échapper à cette vision cauchemardesque.

**_ On... on reste là alors !**

Durant plusieurs heures, le mage de feu et son Exceed restèrent auprès de Lucy. Sa fièvre baissait petit à petit mais ce n'était pas encore suffisant. Elle transpirait encore beaucoup et délirait parfois dans son sommeil.

Sans le prévoir, ils s'endormirent. Natsu tenait toujours la main de la blonde et il avait posé sa tête sur le matelas tandis que Happy était roulé en boule contre la jeune fille.

Ce fut ainsi que Lucy les retrouva quand elle ouvrit péniblement ses yeux noisettes. Ça alors, ils avaient veillé sur elle durant tout ce temps, se dit-elle en voyant que la nuit était tombée sur la ville.

La constellationniste dévisagea Natsu encore endormi, attendrie. C'est vrai qu'il était mignon, elle ne pouvait pas le nier... On aurait dit un enfant qui avait grandi trop vite. Elle passa doucement une main dans les cheveux roses de son meilleur ami et était étonnée de les trouver si soyeux. Lucy se stoppa immédiatement en remarquant ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Ce n'était pas son petit ami, bon sang !

À cette pensée, les joues de la blonde se mirent à rougir, laissant apparaître sa gêne. « _Mais qu'est-ce que je fabrique? Lucy, tu dérailles complètement, ma pauvre fille ! _» La blonde se posta contre sa fenêtre et tremblait de tout son corps. Jamais elle ne s'était permise un tel geste envers son meilleur ami et ça l'avait complètement chamboulée.

Manque de chance, son mouvement brusque avait réveillé Natsu qui posa ses prunelles onyx sur la constellationniste.

**_ Eh Luce, ça va ?** demanda-t-il d'une voix encore ensommeillée.

**_ Oui, ça va mieux,** répondit-elle sans le regarder. **Et merci...**

Le mage de feu sourit sans répondre, elle n'avait pas besoin de le remercier. C'était son amie, sa partenaire, alors c'était son devoir de prendre soin d'elle et de la protéger. Mais un détail chiffonna Natsu dont le visage s'assombrit. Pourquoi Lucy évitait son regard ? En tout cas, c'était l'impression que ça lui donnait. Était-elle en colère contre lui ? Si oui, pour quelle raison ?

**_ Dis Luce, tu es en colère contre moi ?**

La constellationniste écarquilla les yeux en se retournant vivement vers son ami. Pour quelle raison pensait-il une chose pareille ? Ça n'avait pas de sens !

**_ Non, pas du tout ! Pourquoi ? Je devrais ?**

**_ Non, c'est juste que tu ne me regardes pas alors...**

**_ Alors, tu as pensé que je t'en voulais,** le coupa la blonde en souriant tendrement. **Tu as veillé sur moi et tu n'étais pas obligé de le faire, je devrais même encore te remercier.**

Natsu poussa un gros soupir de soulagement et son visage affichait à présent son sourire habituel.

**_ Bon, je vais te laisser, alors,** annonça-t-il en se levant de la chaise. **Je te laisse Happy, au cas où.**

Le rose commençait à sortir par la fenêtre quand Lucy l'appela, le rose aux joues.

**_ Attends Natsu, tu... veux dormir... chez moi ?** balbutia la jeune mage. **Je ne veux pas être seule...**

Même si elle ne le disait pas, elle appréciait de plus en plus de dormir avec lui. C'était comme avoir une bouillotte en mieux. Et surtout, elle se sentait plus en sécurité quand il était à ses côtés.

**_ Si ce n'est que ça, je ne peux pas refuser.**

Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il dormait avec elle et franchement, il aimait ça. Natsu n'aimait pas trop rentrer chez lui car il avait toujours la désagréable impression d'avoir un manque au fond de lui. Mais il ne savait toujours pas d'où ça pouvait venir.

Sans se poser de question, le jeune homme aux cheveux roses se coucha au côté de sa meilleure amie qui s'était déjà endormie. Natsu la dévisagea pendant quelques minutes. Plus le temps passait, plus Lucy était importante pour lui. Il ne comprenait pas ces nouvelles sensations qui s'éveillaient en lui et il était perdu. À peine s'éloignait-il de la jeune fille qu'elle lui manquait déjà.

Il ne se rendait pas vraiment compte de ce qu'il faisait mais Natsu prit Lucy dans ses bras et la cala confortablement contre lui. Celle-ci poussa un léger soupir et se colla plus près de la salamandre.

**_ Bonne nuit, Luce...** chuchota-t-il doucement à son oreille avant de fermer les yeux.

Avant que Morphée ne prenne complètement possession de lui, Natsu sentit le bras de sa partenaire entourer sa taille et le serrer contre elle.

Au même moment, trois mages étaient en train d'espionner les deux amis endormis, bien cachés pour ne pas être repérés par l'odorat très fin de Natsu.

**_ J'avais raison,** fit l'une des trois personnes ravie à l'idée d'avoir gagné son pari. **Il est resté dormir chez Lucy.**

**_ La tête à flamme devient un homme, on dirait,** se moqua la deuxième.

**_ Tu lui donnes trop de crédit,** fit remarquer narquoisement la troisième personne présente. **C'est pas la première fois que ce crétin dort avec Bunny Girl, alors pas de quoi se réjouir...**

Vous l'avez sans doute compris : les trois espions étaient Mirajane, Grey et Gadjeel.

**_ Mais au fait, Gadjeel,** fit Mirajane en se tournant vers lui. **Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas venir car tu ne voulais pas laisser Levy toute seule !**

Le dragon d'acier croisa ses bras sur son torse et renifla de manière dédaigneuse.

**_ Panther Lily est avec elle,** soupira-t-il sans regarder les deux autres. **Bon, j'ai plus rien à faire ici, alors je me casse, salut !**

Gadjeel avait un mauvais pressentiment : si il laissait Mirajane s'avancer sur ce terrain, plus jamais il n'aurait la paix. Il préférait partir avant d'être assailli de questions sur la nature de sa relation avec la crevette.

**_ Tiens, notre chasseur de dragon d'acier aurait...**

Grey n'écoutait plus les divagations de la démone et posa son regard sur les deux silhouettes endormies qui se dessinaient sous ses yeux. Natsu n'était qu'un idiot, se dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Le brun avait très bien vu que Lucy aimait l'allumette plus qu'elle ne le disait. Le mage de glace n'était pas fou, il n'avait pas manqué les petits regards en coin, les petites rougeurs sur les joues de la blonde quand le crétin lui parlait.

Sa partenaire était tombée amoureuse malgré elle de son meilleur ami et en souffrait chaque jour un peu plus. Elle n'avait pas pu le nier quand il lui avait posé la question, lorsque que Natsu était parti pêcher avec Happy.

**_ Avec un idiot comme Natsu, cette pauvre Lucy n'est pas au bout de ses peines...**

Il avait perdu la trace de Mirajane donc Grey décida de rentrer chez lui, d'un pas

tranquille.

Le lendemain matin, Natsu, Lucy, Grey, Happy et Erza se retrouvèrent à la gare de Magnolia pour partir en mission. Avant même de monter dans le wagon, Natsu était déjà vert.

**_ Non, pas le train,** dit-il péniblement en retenant ses nausées.

Erza le poussa sans ménagement dans le train et le fit asseoir sur un siège de libre. Lucy prit place à côté de Natsu, Grey était en face d'elle et la dernière de l'équipe à côté de lui.

**_ Pourquoi Wendy n'est pas venue avec nous ?** demanda Grey en regardant la fenêtre.

**_ Elle est sur une autre mission avec Gadjeel, Lily, Carla et Levy,** lui apprit Erza sans lâcher Natsu du regard. **Alors Lucy, quelle est notre mission ?**

La blonde sortit la feuille de mission de sa poche et se mit à la lire à voix haute.

**_ Chers mages, en ce moment notre ville est assaillie par une horde de bandits et nous peinons à nous en débarrasser. Vous devrez donc trouver leur repaire et les empêcher de nuire en les remettant aux autorités. Pour cette mission, vous obtiendrez une récompense de cinq cent mille joyaux. Le double si vous parvenez à arrêter leur chef réputé pour être un mage puissant.**

À la mention de la somme, les yeux de Lucy se mirent à briller. C'était limite si elle ne se levait pas pour faire la danse de la victoire dans le wagon. Mais un regard vers Natsu la calma instantanément. Elle tendit alors l'affiche à Erza qui prit le temps de la déchiffrer, à la recherche d'éventuels indices sur la nature exacte de la mission. En effet, il leur était déjà arrivé d'être trompés par d'anciens clients peu scrupuleux.

**_ Méfions-nous quand même,** déclara sérieusement la mage chevalier. **Qui sait sur quoi on pourrait tomber...**

**_ Ne t'en fais pas, Erza,** répondit Lucy en souriant. **Après tout, nous sommes la meilleure équipe de Fairy Tail donc les situations à risques, ça nous connaît.**

Grey lorgna la blonde du coin de l'oeil. Depuis quand était-elle devenue si courageuse, elle qui tremblait de peur la plupart du temps ? Peu importe, après tout ne disait-on pas que l'amour permettait de déplacer des montagnes ? Mais il se promit de veiller sur elle de loin si Natsu n'était pas à proximité. Ce qui serait peu probable...

Happy, quant à lui, dormait sur l'épaule de la blonde. Un léger sourire ornait son visage, on pouvait donc imaginer sans peine que l'Exceed rêvait à son prochain repas.

Natsu, lui, faisait peine à voir, pour changer. La tête sur les genoux de Lucy, il combattait ses nausées avec peine. De temps en temps, il sentait comme des effleurements dans ses cheveux roses. Il s'endormit peu de temps après, sans remarquer le sourire moqueur du mage de glace.

Lucy, elle, ne l'avait pas manqué. Elle retint un soupir d'irritation et de résignation mêlées. Quand allait-il arrêter de jouer les gamins ?

**_ Un problème, Grey ?** s'enquit-elle innocemment en posant ses prunelles noisettes dans les siennes.

**_ Non aucun.**

L'aura noire autour de Lucy y était sans doute pour quelque chose mais Grey tremblait légèrement en détournant le regard. La blonde n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle entendit Erza se lever.

**_ On est arrivés,** annonça-t-elle en prenant Natsu comme un sac à patates.

Lucy réveilla Happy et ils sortirent tous les cinq du wagon comme un seul homme.

Quelques heures plus tard, les voilà dans une forêt à la recherche du repaire des malfaiteurs. Pour changer, Natsu et Grey commençaient à se chamailler de nouveau mais c'était sans compter l'intervention – musclée – d'Erza qui les assomma avec son épée magique.

**_ Quelqu'un vient,** chuchota la mage de rang S soudain tendue.

En effet, des bruits de pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus de nos cinq mages de Fairy Tail. Vu qu'il était encore assommé, Natsu ne les ferait pas repérer pour le moment.

**_ Eh vous avez vu ça ? On a bien travaillé aujourd'hui !** dit une voix grave.

**_ Ça, tu l'as dit, Charlie,** acquiesça une deuxième, féminine cette fois. **Le chef va nous féliciter !**

Un groupe de quatre personnes se mit à découvert et nos amis purent enfin dévisager leurs ennemis. Deux hommes plutôt massifs, l'un blond, l'autre brun, puis deux femmes aux longs cheveux noirs et des yeux de la même couleur.

**_ Eh mais c'est qui elles ?**

Erza et Lucy étaient sorties de leur cachette et se tenaient devant les quatre bandits, leur bloquant le passage. Natsu et Grey – ayant repris connaissance – étaient postés en embuscade si l'un d'eux tentait de s'enfuir.

**_ Nous sommes des mages de Fairy Tail et nous sommes venues vous arrêter, vermines,** répondit Erza en les fusillant du regard. **À toi de jouer, Lucy !**

**_ Moi toute seule, mais... ?**

**_ Vas-y !**

La blonde s'avança un peu en tremblant et une des deux femmes prit la parole :

**_ Laissez-la moi, les gars, je vais m'en occuper en deux coups de cuillères à pot.**

**_ Ouais, vas-y Tiana !** l'encouragèrent les trois autres avec de grands gestes.

La moquerie contenue dans la voix de la dite Tiana était plus que ce que Lucy pouvait en supporter. Durant les jeux magiques, elle n'avait pas cessé d'être traitée de faible et elle en avait eu assez. Alors cette fois, pas question de se laisser faire !

**_ Vous allez voir si je suis faible !** s'énerva-t-elle en sortant deux clés d'or. **Ouvrez-vous, portes des esprits ! Venez à moi, Loki, Virgo !**

Les deux esprits célestes apparurent dans un rayon de lumière.

**_ C'est l'heure de la punition, princesse ?** dit Virgo en tendant les bras devant elle.

**_ Tu m'as tellement manqué, Lucy,** ajouta Loki en passant son bras par dessus l'épaule de la jeune fille. **Je sais que c'est réciproque ! Notre amour est tellement fort !**

**_ Vous allez continuer ce jeu encore combien de temps, franchement ?** soupira la constellationniste en se tapant le front.

Lucy fit de nouveau face à ses ennemis et cette Tiana souriait, moqueuse. Elle allait savoir ce qu'il en coûtait de sous-estimer une mage de la meilleure équipe de Fairy Tail.

**_ Une mage de Fairy Tail ? Toi ? Franchement, tu ne vaux pas grand chose,** balança son adversaire en croisant ses bras. **Tu ferais mieux d'abandonner tant qu'il en est encore temps, petite fée...**

**_ Toi, mets-la en veilleuse, tu veux ?** gronda Lucy en la foudroyant de ses yeux noisettes. **Tu ferais mieux de ne pas me mettre en colère...**

Erza commençait à avancer vers elle en serrant les poings. Le visage tendu, une aura noire pleine de colère sortait de son corps. La mage chevalier ne supportait pas qu'on rabaisse un membre de sa famille sous ses yeux, et encore moins quand il s'agissait de Lucy.

Elle était très bien placée pour savoir à quel point la blonde avait manqué de confiance en elle, au début. Les efforts énormes qu'elle avait fait pour progresser avaient porté ses fruits et de voir que quelqu'un se permettait de la descendre plus bas que terre – surtout une ennemie – l'énervait énormément. Erza avait l'intention de lui faire ravaler ses paroles et pas plus tard que maintenant.

Lucy avait très bien senti la colère qui émanait du corps de son amie mais elle ne voulait plus être défendue. Elle voulait se débrouiller par elle-même.

**_ Erza, s'il te plaît, je vais m'en occuper,** annonça la blonde en souriant. **Ne t'en fais pas, je ne ternirai pas l'honneur de notre guilde.**

La mage de rang S se calma immédiatement en entendant la phrase pleine de confiance de la constellationniste.

**_ Comme tu veux, je serai là en soutien,** accepta Erza en reculant.

De mauvaise humeur, Lucy dévisagea froidement son ennemie qui commençait à voir rouge. Elle prenait un malin plaisir à la provoquer du regard, elle voulait lui faire perdre son calme.

**_ Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, espèce de sale blondasse ?** marmonna Tiana en faisant un pas vers elle. **Je vais t'apprendre les bonnes manières, moi !**

**_ Bah, viens, je t'attends.**

Cachés dans un arbre, Natsu et Grey ne manquaient pas une miette de la scène qui se jouait plus bas. Jamais Lucy ne leur avait paru aussi sûre d'elle. Le mage de feu sentait ses joues chauffer et le brun le remarqua tout de suite. Il ne put s'empêcher de se moquer de lui, c'était trop tentant.

**_ Eh tête de flamme, t'es sûr que ça va ?**

**_ Laferme, le glaçon, si c'est pour te foutre de moi, va voir ailleurs si j'y suis !** répliqua Natsu en égratignant l'écorce de l'arbre.

**_ Tu as enfin remarqué que Lucy était mignonne, il t'en aura fallu du temps, **rétorqua le mage de glace avec un sourire narquois. **En même temps, ton cerveau a dû cramer.**

**_ Lâche-moi les baskets, l'iceberg !**

Natsu bloqua sur une phrase : Grey trouvait que Lucy était mignonne. C'était quoi ce délire ? La colère enfla en lui sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison. Ses yeux onyx tombèrent sur la blonde de l'équipe et son énervement retomba d'un coup. Elle était toujours en train de dévisager l'autre fille.

**_ Tu vas voir ce que tu vas prendre à me fixer comme ça, blondasse ! Éclosion mortelle !**

Des dizaines de plantes carnivores sortirent du sol et se dirigeaient dangereusement vers Lucy qui restait calme. On pouvait même apercevoir un petit sourire sur ses lèvres.

**_ Loki, Virgo, vous avez du boulot, je crois, **fit-elle au bout de quelques secondes en montrant ses adversaires du doigt.

**_ Tu laisses tes esprits combattre à ta place, tu n'es qu'une lâche, ma parole !**

**_ Je ne te permets pas d'insulter Lucy de la sorte !** s'impatienta l'esprit du lion. **Virgo, occupe-toi des trois autres.**

**_ Compris, grand frère !**

L'esprit soubrette creusa des trous pour faire disparaître les autres membres du groupe de malfrats. On pouvait voir qu'ils étaient assommés par la violence du choc.

**_ Voilà princesse, j'ai terminé ! J'ai le droit à une punition, maintenant ?**

Lucy n'entendit pas la remarque de son esprit, elle était focalisée sur cette Tiana qui semblait être la plus dangereuse des quatre.

**_ Loki, on y va !**

**_ Ok Lucy, je m'occupe de ses plantes et toi tu te charges d'elle !**

La jeune fille acquiesça en silence. Derrière elle, ses quatre amis ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être surpris par la puissance de sa magie. Elle avait considérablement augmenté depuis les grands jeux magiques.

**_ Bravo Lucy,** la félicita Erza alors qu'elle tenait Tiana dans son fleuve étoilé. **Je suis fière de toi !**

Lucy entendit ensuite Natsu, Happy et Grey lui dire la même chose. La blonde était aux anges : ses amis la félicitaient alors qu'ils étaient bien plus puissants qu'elle. Elle était vraiment touchée par leurs compliments.

Ils remirent ensuite tous les bandits aux autorités et reçurent la récompense d'un montant d'un million de joyaux. Lucy en avait des étoiles plein les yeux. Même si elle était partagée en cinq, ça lui rapportait tout de même de quoi payer trois loyers sans se faire de soucis.

**_ Bon, on rentre à la guilde,** annonça Erza qui avait déjà emballé ses affaires.

**_ On te suit !**

La nuit tombait sur Magnolia et nos cinq mages venaient enfin de rentrer chez eux. À peine était-elle rentrée dans son appartement que Lucy balança ses chaussures dans un coin de la pièce. Elle était exténuée. Elle avait utilisée beaucoup de magie et un peu de repos lui ferait le plus grand bien. La jeune fille se fit couler un bain chaud et se relaxa un maximum.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle était dans son lit mais elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Son esprit était encore focalisé sur une certaine personne. D'ailleurs, étrange qu'il ne se soit pas incrusté dans son lit, se dit-elle avec un pincement au cœur. « _Reprends-toi, Lucy ! Natsu n'est qu'un ami, alors arrête de rêver ! _»

Sur cette pensée bien triste, la mage s'endormit d'un sommeil peuplé de rêves troublants où un mage aux cheveux roses avait la première place.

Le lendemain matin, la lumière éclatante du soleil réveilla Lucy qui ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Elle frissonnait dans ses couvertures, pas normal... Son esprit encore embrumé lui fit comprendre qu'il manquait une chose : mais oui ! Natsu n'était pas là !

Elle ne perdit pas de temps et prit des vêtements dans son armoire avant d'aller dans la salle de bain les enfiler. Sa tenue du jour était constituée d'une robe rose pâle sans bretelle arrivant au genou assortie à un gilet blanc ajouré et des chaussures ouvertes à talons blanches. Lucy mit une fleur factice de la même couleur que la robe dans ses cheveux blonds et se regarda dans le miroir pour voir le résultat. Ça lui plaisait beaucoup, en tout cas...

**_ Bon, il est temps que je parte à la guilde, moi ! En route !**

Ne perdant pas une seconde, la mage constellationniste sortit de son appartement et se dirigea vers le quartier général de Fairy Tail d'un pas souple et enjoué. Un sourire radieux illuminait son beau visage et tous les passants se retournaient sur elle en souriant à leur tour. Lucy apprécia cette attention et leur fit un signe de main avant de reprendre sa route vers le QG de Fairy Tail.

**_ Aujourd'hui, je sens que ça va être une belle journée !**

Laissant ses pensées s'écouler au fil de ses pas, la jeune fille vit soudain le visage de Natsu apparaître dans son esprit. « _Pourquoi je pense encore à lui ? C'est mon meilleur ami, jamais il n'en sera autrement ! _» Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se fasse à cette idée mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

Se rendant compte un instant trop tard qu'elle était devant la guilde, elle n'eut pas le temps de voir deux personnes qui parlaient devant le QG, si bien qu'elle percutait le brun qui était dos à elle. En les reconnaissant, Lucy ne put s'empêcher de sourire et un éclat de joie illuminait ses prunelles noisettes.

**_ Blondinet ! Rogue ! Vous êtes revenus !**

La jeune fille sauta dans les bras de Sting, sous le regard noir de Natsu qui avait assisté à la scène. Il avait du mal à accepter sa complicité avec eux mais n'en comprenait pas la raison. Après tout, lui-même s'entendait très bien avec eux. Le dragon blanc la réceptionna avec un beau sourire, loin du sourire arrogant qui ornait habituellement ses lèvres.

**_ Salut Blondie, je t'ai manqué ?**

**_ Va savoir,** répliqua-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

Le ténébreux ne disait rien mais on pouvait apercevoir l'ombre d'un sourire à la vue de Lucy. Son exubérance l'amusait toujours autant, même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître.

Cela faisait presque deux mois que les Dragons Jumeaux avaient rejoint Fairy Tail et depuis lors, tout le monde les avaient acceptés comme étant des leurs. Mais ils étaient plus proches de Lucy qui avait beaucoup aidé à leur intégration.

**_ Tu ne changeras jamais, tu sais,** fit la blonde en soupirant. **Cheney, c'est de toi que je parle.**

Rogue ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel devant cette réplique. Il croisa les bras sur son torse et esquissa un sourire moqueur.

**_ Je pourrais te dire la même chose,** rétorqua le dragon de l'ombre.

La jeune fille lui tira la langue avant de se reprendre.

**_ Bon, on va prendre racine si on reste là, on rentre ?** proposa Lucy en ouvrant les portes du bâtiment en grand.

Ils ne firent pas trois pas dans la guilde qu'on pouvait déjà entendre la même rengaine :

**_ Viens te battre, pervers !**

**_ Ferme-là, l'allumette ! Je suis occupé, alors fais-moi de l'air !**

**_ Ouais, c'est ça, glaçon exhibitionniste, ramène-toi !**

**_ C'est qu'elle me cherche, la tête à flamme ?**

Lucy poussa un soupir de résignation en entendant cette énième dispute entre le mage de glace et la salamandre. Sans y faire plus attention que nécessaire, elle partit en direction du bar en prenant soin d'éviter les projectiles volants, accompagnée par Sting et Rogue. C'est alors qu'un objet l'atteignit de plein fouet.

**_ Qui a fait ça ?** gronda-t-elle sans se retourner. **Je ne le répéterai pas.**

En entendant la voix pleine de colère de la constellationniste, Natsu et Grey se figèrent instantanément tandis que le dragon blanc ricanait tout bas en voyant son rival de toujours en si mauvaise posture. Il n'était pas fou, Sting savait pertinemment que si Lucy l'entendait, il subirait le même sort que les deux autres idiots.

Rogue, quant à lui, faisait mine de rien voir et buvait tranquillement sa boisson au comptoir en compagnie de Gadjeel et Levy.

La blonde se leva et se dirigea vers les deux mages en les fusillant du regard. Elle s'arrêta juste devant eux et pencha son visage vers ceux de ses deux amis.

**_ Lequel de vous deux a fait ça ?**

Les deux jeunes hommes blêmirent en entendant la voix pleine de sadisme de la constellationniste. Ils se mirent à trembler en se serrant l'un contre l'autre.

**_ On est mal, l'allumette !**

**_ T'as raison, le glaçon !**

Même dans des moments aussi critiques, ces deux-là ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de s'insulter copieusement, se dit Lucy en secouant la tête. Ils ne changeraient jamais, elle en était sûre, malgré les années qui passaient.

**_ Ça suffit, oui ?** s'impatienta Lucy en les frappant du poing sur la tête. **Vous allez vous comporter encore longtemps comme des gamins ?**

Sous la force du coup, Natsu s'écroula sur le sol et Grey fit un vol plané de quelques mètres avant de s'écraser lamentablement contre une table. Sans plus se préoccuper des deux mages inconscients, la blonde rejoignit Sting et Rogue au bar. Elle n'avait pas manqué le sourire moqueur du dragon blanc et l'étincelle d'amusement dans le regard rouge du dragon de l'ombre.

Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas vu sur le sol devant elle la fit chuter lourdement, faisant naître ainsi le rire de tous les membres de la guilde. En effet, Lucy s'était écroulée littéralement sur Natsu qui avait repris connaissance.

**_ Luce, tu peux te lever, t'es un peu lourde...**

**_ T'as dis quoi, Dragnir ?** le questionna-t-elle sans s'écarter de lui pour autant.

La colère présente dans la voix de la mage blonde persuada le pauvre Natsu de ne pas répéter ce qu'il avait dit sous peine de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

**_ Rien du tout,** mentit le mage de feu pour sauver sa vie.

**_ J'aime mieux ça...**

Natsu n'en menait pas large et pour cause, il avait manqué de peu à une mort douloureuse. Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses se leva tout en époussetant ses vêtements. Bizarrement, aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche. Et Sting ne se fit pas prier pour rajouter une couche, d'une voix narquoise :

**_ Bravo, Natsu-san, te faire mettre à terre par Blondie, quel exploit !**

**_ Toi, l'ampoule grillée, va voir ailleurs si j'y suis !**

Mais un regard vers sa partenaire réduisit le dragon de feu au silence. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté de tourner, il ne pouvait pas la lâcher des yeux. Il était comme hypnotisé par la jolie mage.

En se relevant pour faire face à son meilleur ami, Lucy vit que celui-ci était comme statufié. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui prenait. Enfin bref, s'il fallait qu'elle déchiffre le comportement de Natsu, elle ne s'en sortirait pas sans une migraine carabinée. Même si ce n'était pas habituel de sa part...

Le mage de feu se sentait bizarre, tout à coup. Déjà chaud en temps normal, son corps lui semblait être de la lave en fusion. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur dansait la samba et il avait le souffle saccadé. Simplement en posant ses yeux sur sa camarade... Il ne comprenait plus rien, qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait, tout à coup ? Il ne parvenait pas à faire le moindre mouvement, il était comme pétrifié.

Happy le regardait avec des yeux ronds. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait le dragon de feu aussi étrange.

**_ Natsu, ça va ? Tu m'inquiètes, là,** fit la blonde inquiète en s'avançant vers lui.

**_ Eh Natsu ? T'es tout blanc !** ajouta le chat sur le même ton.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses prit peur en voyant Lucy s'approcher de lui et sortit rapidement de la guilde, suivi de Happy en balbutiant :

**_ On se voit plus tard, Lucy !**

En une fraction de seconde, ses amis furent hors de son champ de vision. La constellationniste restait sur place, sans bouger d'un pouce. Il s'était passé quoi, là ? Elle n'avait pas tout compris. On aurait dit que Natsu avait vu un fantôme... D'un simple regard, Rogue l'encouragea à aller lui parler pour avoir le fin mot de cette histoire.

En y repensant, le regard de son équipier n'était pas aussi franc et chaleureux que ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir. Il lui avait paru perdu, hésitant... et intense. À cette idée, la blonde sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Jamais il ne l'avait regardée de cette façon et elle en était encore toute retournée. Secouant la tête vivement, elle se dit qu'il fallait qu'elle arrête de divaguer à ce point. Elle allait devenir folle, il fallait qu'elle retourne chez elle pour remettre ses idées en place.

**_ A plus, tout le monde, je reviendrai peut-être plus tard !**

Sur ces mots, Lucy sortit du bâtiment de la guilde et courut jusqu'à chez elle en essayant d'oublier tout le reste. Pendant un instant, la jeune mage s'accouda à la rambarde du pont et laissa ses pensées s'écouler au fil de l'eau.

Pourquoi Natsu s'était-il enfui aussi précipitamment, tout à l'heure ? Elle avait la désagréable impression qu'il la fuyait mais pour quelle raison ? Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête et elle ne savait plus où elle en était.

**_ Faut vraiment que j'arrête de me prendre la tête comme ça...**

La blonde se redressa et se dirigea vers la porte de son immeuble, tout en soupirant. Elle sortit la clé qui lui permettait d'accéder à son appartement et l'enfonça dans la serrure. Avant de pénétrer chez elle, elle avait comme un drôle de pressentiment. Même si elle ne saurait dire de quoi il s'agissait avec précision...

Se dirigeant rapidement dans la salle de bain, la jeune fille ne vit pas une silhouette qui l'épiait, cachée dans l'ombre. Celle-ci se tenait la poitrine tout en fermant les yeux, ne comprenant vraiment pas ce qui lui arrivait. Natsu – parce que c'était lui, bien sûr – sentait au fond de lui son instinct de dragon se réveiller. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à réprimer les pulsions dévastatrices qui le rongeaient.

En sortant de la salle de bain encore en serviette de bain, Lucy prit conscience de la présence du mage de feu qui la fixait d'un air étrange. Habituellement, elle lui aurait crié après pour s'être infiltré chez elle mais pas cette fois. La façon dont il la regardait faisait parcourir des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. On aurait dit un chasseur qui guettait sa proie avant de lui sauter dessus.

Ce que Lucy ne comprenait pas, c'était la raison pour laquelle elle n'était pas effrayée. Après tout, elle était seule avec Natsu qui faisait mine de faire un pas vers elle, sans cesser de la regarder fixement. Et en plus, elle n'avait qu'une serviette de bain sur elle, ne couvrant pas grand chose de son corps.

La jeune fille toussota afin d'attirer l'attention du chasseur de dragon.

**_ Natsu, tu es sûr que ça va ?**

Un grondement sourd sortit de la gorge du jeune homme et elle le vit secouer la tête, sans doute dans l'espoir de reprendre ses esprits. Elle retint son souffle en le voyant s'approcher d'elle à pas feutrés.

Mais c'était peine perdue, le parfum fruité de la constellationniste l'enivrait et Natsu ne parvenait plus à lutter contre l'envie qui le tiraillait depuis un certain temps. D'un bond, il rejoignit Lucy et l'attira brutalement contre lui avant de capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné.

Le mage de feu était complètement emporté par un tourbillon de passion. Il sentait très bien la surprise de la blonde mais n'en tint pas compte. Il la serra contre son corps et le feu brûlant en lui le consuma en un instant.

Quoi ? Mais Natsu était en train de l'embrasser et pas comme un ami, par dessus le marché ! Lucy ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Sentant les bras du jeune homme se resserrer autour d'elle, elle se sentit fondre et s'abandonna à lui.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Natsu rompit le baiser par manque d'oxygène.

**_ Tu es à moi, rien qu'à moi,** fit-il d'une voix rauque.

La constellationniste écarquilla les yeux en entendant cette affirmation. Jamais il ne s'était comporté de la sorte avec elle et jamais elle ne l'avait vu se conduire ainsi avec une autre fille.

**_ Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?** demanda-t-elle en tentant de s'éloigner de lui.

Cependant, le dragon de feu la maintenait fermement contre lui donc elle ne pouvait pas se dégager.

**_ Tu joues à quoi, Natsu ?**

**_ Je ne joue pas, Luce.**

Alors là, c'était bizarre. Lucy ne comprenait plus rien du tout. Elle n'avait jamais vu le rose avec un tel regard et ne savait pas quoi en penser. Se pourrait-il que finalement... ?

Mais avant qu'elle ne put dire un mot, Natsu s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres et elle retint de justesse un gémissement. Ce n'était pas le moment de succomber, se fustigea-t-elle. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, la tentation était trop grande. Et le feu qui la consumait prenait plus d'ampleur.

Natsu, lui, écoutait avec attention les soupirs et les petits gémissements de la blonde avec délectation. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et la fit descendre le long de son bras avec une lenteur démesurée. La peau de Lucy était douce et veloutée, son parfum lui faisait perdre la tête. Pour ne rien gâcher, elle ne portait qu'une serviette de bain sur elle, il avait simplement à faire un geste et elle serait nue dans ses bras.

Le chasseur de dragon la sentit vaciller sur ses jambes et la rattrapa in extremis avant de la porter sur le lit. Le regard voilé que Lucy posait sur lui l'enchantait et lui fit monter des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il s'assit à califourchon sur elle et la couva d'un regard brûlant.

À ce regard, Lucy déglutit. Qu'allait-il arriver ? Si elle ne l'arrêtait pas, une limite serait irrémédiablement franchie. Et elle ne voulait pas perdre son amitié, si chère à son cœur. Sans qu'elle ne le veuille, ses mains se posèrent sur les avant-bras du jeune homme aux cheveux roses et elle le sentit frémir.

**_ Lucy, tu devrais arrêter...**, marmonna-t-il d'une voix hachée.

On aurait dit que Natsu se battait contre lui-même pour reprendre ses esprits. Il s'éloigna d'elle et se mit à l'autre bout du lit en reprenant son souffle. Seigneur, mais qu'avait-il fait ? Il n'osait même plus regarder son amie en face ! Et surtout, depuis quand ses sentiments envers Lucy avaient-ils changé de nature ?

De son côté, la blonde n'osait pas faire un geste. Le mage de feu évitait son regard, se dit-elle tristement.

**_ Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je ne comprends pas,** murmura Natsu en levant les yeux sur la jeune mage toujours allongée.

Celle-ci se leva et alla dans la salle de bain afin d'enfiler son peignoir, avant de retourner dans la chambre. Le jeune homme n'avait pas bougé, toujours prostré devant la fenêtre. Lucy s'assit à ses côtés et attira son attention en lui touchant légèrement l'épaule.

**_ Natsu, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

En tout cas, cet intermède riche en émotion lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle n'éprouvait pas uniquement de l'amitié pour lui. C'était bien plus fort. Mais avec ce qui venait de se passer entre eux, peut-être que Natsu aussi...

La voix du chasseur de dragon interrompit brutalement ses pensées.

**_ Tu m'en veux ?**

**_ Non, pas vraiment,** souffla-t-elle en regardant le ciel étoilé. **Mais explique-moi...**

Natsu soupira en entendant la requête de Lucy. Il ne savait même pas ce qui lui arrivait alors comment l'expliquer ? Le glaçon lui avait dit quelque chose par rapport à ça mais il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir. Il posa ses prunelles onyx sur elle et il sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine.

**_ Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe.**

Lucy aurait dû s'en douter : malgré ce qui était arrivé, Natsu restait le même garçon naïf et innocent qu'elle connaissait. Elle cacha sa déception sous un sourire rassurant.

**_ Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de dormir, on y verra plus clair demain**, décida Lucy en se faufilant dans les couvertures. **Tu peux rester ici, si tu veux.**

À cette invitation, le visage de la salamandre s'éclaira avec un immense sourire. Il était soulagé qu'elle ne lui en veuille pas. Elle avait raison, il valait mieux y réfléchir plus tard. Il se coucha à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras avant d'enfouir son nez dans le cou de la blonde.

**_ Bonne nuit, Luce.**

**_ Bonne nuit, Natsu.**

Lucy se sentait tellement bien dans les bras de son coéquipier. Son odeur épicée et masculine lui emplissait les narines et elle adorait ça. Elle l'entoura de ses bras avant de plonger dans les limbes du sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, Natsu ouvrit les yeux le premier. Étonnant vu qu'habituellement, c'était Lucy qui s'éveillait la première. Le jeune homme posa son avant-bras sur son front et regarda par la fenêtre. Le ciel était très sombre, aujourd'hui, se dit-il en tournant la tête. Là, ses prunelles se fixèrent sur la blonde endormie à ses côtés.

À cette vue, le mage de feu déglutit péniblement. Il n'avait rien oublié de ce qui s'était passé, la veille au soir. Ni même des sensations qui avaient envahi son corps brûlant. Jamais plus il ne verrait Lucy de la même manière et il le savait.

**_ Natsu...** murmura tendrement la constellationniste.

Elle était encore endormie, constata-t-il attendri. Ignorant le frisson qui l'avait envahi lorsqu'elle avait murmuré son prénom, Natsu posa une main sur l'épaule nue de la jeune femme et commença à la secouer doucement.

**_ Luce, on doit aller à la guilde.**

Entendant la voix de son meilleur ami, Lucy ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Elle regardait tout autour d'elle, encore dans le brouillard. S'apercevant enfin qu'elle empêchait le dragon de feu de bouger, la mage le libéra en baillant.

**_ Il est quelle heure ?**

**_ Bientôt midi,** répondit Natsu en se levant.

Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne d'elle le plus vite possible, sa température corporelle montait en flèche. Là maintenant, il avait envie de l'embrasser, surtout quand elle le regardait comme ça.

**_ Quoi ?** s'écria la blonde avant de vite prendre des vêtements et de s'enfermer dans la salle d'eau.

Le chasseur de dragon poussa un discret soupir de soulagement. Tant qu'il ne la voyait pas, il arrivait plus ou moins à garder le contrôle de lui-même. Même si son parfum tentateur taquinait ses narines...

Dans la salle de bain, Lucy maugréa sans cesse qu'elle était en retard. Elle passa rapidement son pantalon bleu marine et son pull beige, donna un rapide coup de brosse avant de sortir de la pièce. Tout ça en un quart d'heure chrono.

En posant ses prunelles chocolat sur Natsu, Lucy se souvint de ce qui s'était passé ou plutôt de ce qui avait failli se passer entre eux, la veille. Elle rougit immédiatement, priant qu'il ne le remarque pas. Mais manque de chance, elle n'avait pas été assez rapide car elle l'entendit dire avec inquiétude :

**_ T'as de la fièvre ? T'es rouge !**

**_ C'est rien, ne t'en fais pas.**

Sans le regarder, la mage constellationniste prit son trousseau de clé et enfila une veste chaude. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle plus à le regarder en face ? Quelle idiote ! Ce n'était que Natsu, son stupide et attachant meilleur ami. Rien de plus.

Une chose était sûre : elle devait parler avec Natsu de cet incident. Mais pas maintenant, ils devaient se rendre au QG de la guilde et ils étaient déjà bien en retard.

Ouvrant la porte de son immeuble, la jeune fille s'aperçut que des gouttes commençaient à tomber. Heureusement qu'elle s'était coiffée à la va-vite. Sans faire vraiment attention à ce qu'elle faisait, Lucy prit la main de Natsu dans la sienne et ils se mirent à courir en direction de la guilde.

À peine avaient-ils fait un pas dans le bâtiment qu'un objet bleu volant non identifié atterrit en plein sur la poitrine de la blonde.

**_ Lucy...** pleurnicha Happy. **Lector vient de dire que je suis stupide.**

La mage ne vit pas que Natsu s'éloignait d'elle pour aller voir Grey, elle caressa la tête de l'Exceed bleu en lui souriant gentiment.

**_ Ne l'écoute pas et surtout, ignore-le.**

Le chat volant sécha ses larmes de tristesse et adressa un sourire lumineux à la constellationniste. Sa tristesse envolée, il rejoignit Carla et Lily qui bavardaient tranquillement malgré le désordre ambiant.

**_ Haha ! Le glaçon sent le cochon grillé !**

**_ Tu vas me le payer, l'allumette !**

Décidément, les jours passaient et ces deux-là continuaient. Au moins comme ça, elle savait que tout allait bien. Avisant Sting qui lui faisait signe de le rejoindre, Lucy alla en direction du bar et commanda un chocolat bien chaud. Depuis la veille, la température de l'air avait bien chuté et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner.

**_ Salut Blondie !**

**_ Sting, vire ta main de mes fesses !**

En le repoussant, Lucy fit tomber le dragon blanc de son tabouret. Il n'en loupait pas une, lui non plus. Non loin d'elle, la mage aux clés vit le petit sourire moqueur de Rogue, en voyant son frère tomber bêtement.

Mais sans qu'elle ne le sache, Natsu avait entendu ce qu'elle avait et il était furieux. Une veine sur la tempe, il hurla :

**_ Bats-toi, Sting !**

Le mage blond entendit la réaction de la salamandre et il était content de lui. Mais en voyant l'expression sur le visage du rose, il déglutit. Jamais le dragon blanc ne l'avait vu dans un tel état. Malgré la menace que Natsu représentait, il était un homme fier et il n'avait peur de personne. Il se releva en époussetant ses vêtements non sans foudroyer Lucy du regard. Celle-ci fit mine de rien et l'ignora complètement.

Sting ne laisserait pas passer ça si facilement mais pour le moment, il y avait un chasseur de dragon de feu remonté contre lui et ça allait lui donner l'occasion de se défouler un peu.

**_ Yo Natsu-san ! Tout va comme tu veux ?**

Lucy avait rarement vu Natsu aussi sérieux. Mais pourquoi était-il à ce point en colère ? Voyant que la bagarre allait trop loin, elle se leva en ronchonnant et hurla dans leurs oreilles :

**_ Vous allez arrêter ce cirque, oui ?**

Avant même d'avoir pu lui répondre, elle leur donna un coup de poing sur la tête qui les assomma presque.

**_ Mais enfin, Luce...**

**_ Je ne veux plus rien entendre,** lâcha-t-elle d'un ton sec. **Sinon, Erza se chargera de votre cas.**

Les deux dragons n'étaient pas vraiment rassurés par la menace de la blonde. En soupirant, la jeune fille retourna au bar finir sa tasse de chocolat qui devait avoir refroidi.

**_ Dis Lucy, tu vas bien ?** demanda Mirajane en venant à sa rencontre.

**_ Fatiguée,** fit-elle en s'affalant sur le comptoir.

La démone sourit devant le spectacle que lui offrait la constellationniste. En effet, supporter Natsu à longueur de journée devait être vraiment épuisant. Tiens en parlant de lui...

**_ Tout va bien entre Natsu et toi ?**

**_ Bah oui, pourquoi ?** répondit mollement la blonde.

**_ En plus, j'ai vu que vous vous teniez par la main quand vous êtes arrivés,** murmura l'ancienne mage de rang S à l'oreille de Lucy. **Vous êtes amoureux ?**

Lucy écarquilla les yeux devant cette question. Elle secoua la tête énergiquement tout en niant. Mais Mirajane savait qu'elle tenait quelque chose et elle n'allait pas lâcher le morceau. La réaction de la mage aux clés le lui disait.

**_ Mais non, enfin !**

**_ Qui est amoureux ?** demanda soudain Sting qui venait de quitter Natsu.

**_ Personne !** fit Lucy en le bâillonnant.

Se rendant compte de ce qu'elle était en train de faire, la jeune fille relâcha le dragon blanc et sortit de la guilde en courant, rouge de honte. Sans s'arrêter dans sa course, elle rentra chez elle et ferma la porte à double tour. Essoufflée, Lucy s'adossa contre le battant et se laissa glisser jusqu'à se retrouver par terre.

Pourquoi s'était-elle enfuie ? Maintenant, elle n'aurait plus la paix car ce qu'elle venait de faire équivalait à un aveu criant. La situation ne pouvait pas être pire. Plus jamais elle ne sortirait de chez elle, la jeune mage ne pourrait pas supporter les regards gentiment moqueurs des membres de Fairy Tail.

Ainsi donc, elle était amoureuse de Natsu, se dit-elle en soupirant tristement. Mais depuis combien de temps ? Lucy ne s'était aperçue de rien. Elle comprenait mieux à présent son comportement étrange depuis quelques temps.

Mais le dragon de feu était trop naïf et innocent pour savoir ce que tout ça voulait dire. Trop de choses étaient en jeu et rien ne serait comme avant. Elle ne pourrait plus se comporter comme une simple amie avec lui, son amour allait la consumer à petit feu. Elle devait s'éloigner de lui, pour son propre bien, mais elle s'en sentait totalement incapable.

Tristement, la blonde se releva et s'allongea sur son lit. Vu qu'il se situait sous la fenêtre, elle avait une vue imprenable sur le ciel. Celui-ci reflétait parfaitement son état d'esprit, gris et morne. Voilà bien longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi seule.

Soudain, des larmes se mirent à dévaler ses joues. Lucy les essuya d'un revers de main rageur. Elle ne devait pas craquer, elle allait prendre une mission durant assez longtemps pour pouvoir l'oublier.

**_ Maman, je me sens si mal,** murmura-t-elle d'une voix pleine de sanglots étouffés. **Si seulement tu étais là...**

De plus, la mage aux clés se souvenait du baiser brûlant échangé avec Natsu. C'était comme si son cœur se brisait dans sa poitrine, car à ce moment-là, elle s'était réellement sentie à sa place. Mais ce n'était qu'éphémère, elle devait se faire une raison.

Épuisée par sa crise de larme, Lucy s'endormit rapidement, les gouttes salées coulant encore.

Depuis le départ précipité de Lucy, la guilde était presque silencieuse. Presque car Natsu et Grey continuaient de se chamailler. Et cette fois, l'objet de leur dispute n'était autre que Lucy elle-même.

**_ T'es un idiot,** soupira le mage de glace. **Elle est malheureuse et tu ne le vois même pas.**

La remarque de Grey interrompit Natsu qui se retrouva réduit au silence. Comment ça, Lucy était malheureuse ? Et il n'avait rien vu ? Quel piètre ami il faisait.

**_ Oh l'allumette, je te cause ! **s'impatienta le brun.

Le rose l'entendait parfaitement mais il ne savait pas quoi dire.

**_ Calme-toi, Grey,** intervint doucement Mirajane.

La démone se tourna vers le mage de feu et lui dit d'une voix où perçait une certaine inquiétude :

**_ Natsu, tu devrais aller voir ce qui ne va pas.**

Ça lui donnerait en même temps l'occasion de se racheter. Bon sang, sa meilleure amie se sentait mal et il avait la sensation désagréable que c'était à cause de lui. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour la rendre dans cet état ? Puis un flash se fit dans son esprit. Et si c'était à cause de... ?

**_ J'y vais, Happy, je reviens.**

Le chat bleu sentait que son maître n'était pas comme d'habitude. Il n'avait pas le regard chaleureux qui le caractérisait si bien. Et Lucy qui se sentait mal, voilà qui n'allait pas lui remonter le moral.

Un peu plus loin, dans les rues désertes de Magnolia, un jeune mage à la tignasse rose se rendait chez la constellationniste dans l'espoir d'avoir des réponses. La pluie lui fouettait le visage, lui remettant les idées en place.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le voilà devant l'immeuble où résidait la demoiselle. Péniblement, Natsu escalada le mur dans l'espoir d'atteindre la fenêtre de l'appartement de Lucy. Mais les murs étaient glissants et il avait du mal à trouver une bonne prise. Il parvint malgré tout à se hisser sur le rebord.

À travers la vitre, le dragon de feu pouvait voir que la blonde était endormie. En y regardant de plus près, quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se décida donc à ouvrir la vitre et se faufiler à l'intérieur avant de la refermer derrière lui.

Une odeur de larmes le frappa de plein fouet. Ainsi donc, elle avait pleuré. Mais pourquoi ? Durant les deux heures qui suivirent, Natsu ne la quitta pas des yeux. Il ne se lassait pas de contempler son beau visage et le temps passa très vite sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

**_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Luce ?**

Aucune réponse, il s'y attendait. Elle dormait si profondément qu'elle ne devait même pas avoir senti sa présence à ses côtés. Il se posait bon nombre de questions. Si Lucy se sentait si mal, pourquoi n'avait-elle rien dit à personne ? Pourtant, ils étaient amis quand même. Il ne comprenait pas du tout.

Un mouvement de couverture l'arracha de ses sombres pensées. Lucy émergeait doucement et écarquilla ses yeux noisettes en constatant qu'il était là.

**_ Natsu ? Que fais-tu ici ?** s'écria la blonde surprise.

**_ Mira m'a dit d'aller te voir,** répondit timidement le jeune homme.

En effet, il ne voulait pas qu'elle le frappe une fois de plus. Elle devait avoir mal dormi, ses traits étaient tirés et des cernes apparaissaient sous ses yeux.

**_ Je vois,** soupira-t-elle. **Eh bien, tu pourras lui dire que tout va bien.**

Natsu fronça les sourcils en entendant cette réponse. Pourquoi mentait-elle se manière si éhontée ?

**_ Si tu vas si bien que ça, tu peux me dire pourquoi tu as pleuré ?**

Lucy se retrouva réduite au silence. Quelle idiote ! Elle avait qu'avec son odorat plus développé que la moyenne, Natsu était capable de sentir les larmes. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire la raison de ses pleurs, sinon son cœur n'y survivrait pas.

**_ Ça va mieux, maintenant,** tenta-t-elle de le convaincre.

**_ Arrête d'éviter mon regard et je te croirai.**

Le dragon de feu était certes idiot mais quand il le voulait, il pouvait faire preuve d'une grande intelligence. Voilà qui n'allait pas arranger ses affaires, songea Lucy, une boule au ventre. Si jamais Natsu découvrait qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui, c'en serait fini d'elle.

Soudain, sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, le mage de feu s'installa à califourchon sur elle en emprisonnant ses bras dans une poigne douce mais ferme. Il voulait qu'elle crache le morceau et elle allait le faire, dut-il y passer la nuit !

**_ Je sais que tu vas mal,** fit Natsu, le visage triste. **Est-ce que... c'est à cause de... moi ?**

La question hésitante du chasseur de dragon mit Lucy très mal à l'aise. Ainsi donc, il avait deviné.

**_ Pourquoi tu me demandes une chose pareille ?**

**_ Si je te dis hier soir, ça te rappelle quelque chose ?**

Lucy était stupéfaite. Décidément, il mettait les pieds dans le plat et elle détestait ça.

**_ Je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire,** murmura Natsu avant de se pencher vers elle.

Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il entendait par là ? En voyant son visage approcher du sien, la mage aux clés retint sa respiration. Il n'allait tout de même pas...

Le dragon de feu effleura ses lèvres des siennes très légèrement, lui laissant la possibilité de le repousser. Voyant qu'elle n'esquissait pas un seul geste, il l'attira à lui et déposa sur ses lèvres tentantes un baiser passionné. Les mêmes sensations que la veille s'emparaient de lui et il avait beaucoup de mal à se retenir.

Lucy, elle, ne savait plus où elle était. Seul comptait ce baiser échanger avec Natsu. Le corps du jeune homme frémissait tout contre elle, mais elle n'était pas en reste. Le feu endormi se réveilla d'un seul coup et elle poussa un petit gémissement en sentant les doigts chauds du mage sur sa peau.

Ce petit cri galvanisait le rose. Ainsi, elle ne lui était pas insensible. Quand la blonde passa ses mains dans son dos, Natsu sentit son corps s'enflammer à ce contact. Il fallait qu'il s'arrête maintenant sinon il ne serait plus capable de le faire. À cette pensée, il rompit brutalement le baiser.

**_ Pourquoi ?** demanda Lucy, toute essoufflée.

**_ Je ne peux pas te faire ça, Luce.**

Le visage de la jeune fille s'assombrit. Natsu était encore au-dessus d'elle et fermait les yeux, sans doute dans l'espoir de se contrôler.

**_ Tu n'as pas à décider pour moi, Natsu.**

Le jeune homme secouait la tête. Elle ne comprenait pas. Les dragons ne fonctionnaient pas comme les humains. S'ils prenaient une compagne, c'était pour la vie. Une odeur particulière se dégageait de leur femelle, et cette odeur-là, Natsu la sentait sur Lucy.

**_ Un dragon est possessif, Lucy,** expliqua-t-il. **Si on s'engage là-dedans, il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière possible.**

Le dragon de feu plongea ses prunelles onyx dans celles noisettes de la jeune fille, comme pour donner plus de poids à ses paroles.

**_ Ce sera pour la vie.**

Ça alors ! Lucy ne s'attendait pas à une chose pareille ! Mais en y repensant, Levy lui avait dit que quand un dragon avait choisi sa femelle, celui-ci la marquait pour la faire sienne. Elle voulait le rassurer en lui disant ce qu'elle ressentait mais Natsu lui mit un doigt sur ses lèvres.

**_ Je suis un dragon et tu le sais.**

La blonde hocha la tête, attendant qu'il poursuive. Elle sentait qu'il n'avait pas fini de parler. Distraitement, elle se dit qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu avec un visage aussi sérieux, même lors de combats importants. Preuve que c'était vraiment d'une importance capitale.

**_ Quand un dragon rencontre sa femelle, celle-ci dégage une odeur irrésistible pour le mâle.**

Ça par contre, elle ne le savait pas. Mais où voulait-il en venir ?

**_ Et je... l'ai sentie... sur toi.**

Quoi ? Elle serait donc la femelle de Natsu ? Que ça faisait bizarre de se dire ça ! Enfin, elle comprenait pourquoi il s'était comporté comme ça, à présent. Mais comment savait-il tout ça ?

**_ Tu as appris ça comment ?** le questionna-t-elle doucement.

**_ Ignir me l'a dit quand j'étais petit.**

Après sa confession, Natsu ne savait plus où se mettre. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi mal à l'aise de toute sa vie. Ses joues chauffaient et il tenta de les dissimuler à la blonde.

Même avec tout ça, il restait le Natsu innocent qu'elle connaissait. La gêne sur son visage était vraiment attendrissante. Elle-même n'en menait pas large. Apparemment, il avait fini de parler donc c'était à elle de prendre le relais. Mais elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire. _« Fais au plus simple, idiote ! »_ entendit-elle Aquarius dire, moqueuse.

Son esprit avait raison, après tout. Elle se mit en position assise, se rapprochant ainsi du mage de feu. Lucy posa doucement ses mains de chaque côté du visage de Natsu et le tourna face à elle. Le regard intense qu'il posa sur elle la foudroya sur place. Mais elle prit son courage à deux mains et avoua d'une voix hachée par l'émotion :

**_ Je t'aime, Natsu, depuis si longtemps.**

Entendant la confession de la constellationniste, le chasseur de dragon ouvrit grand ses yeux. Ces paroles avaient fait battre son cœur encore plus vite. Elle l'aimait, lui ! Le plus gaffeur et idiot ! Elle l'aimait ! N'y tenant plus, il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et la serra à l'étouffer.

Le souffle chaud de Natsu caressait son cou et ça l'embrasait. Rien de tel pour se sentir vivante. Lucy colla sa tête contre le torse du rose et ce qu'elle entendait lui donna le rouge aux joues. Le myocarde du mage dansait la samba dans sa poitrine, c'était ça l'effet qu'elle lui faisait ? Jamais elle n'aurait pu le deviner avant, il jouait toujours à l'idiot. Ce qui venait de se passer lui confirma ce qu'elle pensait depuis un certain temps : Natsu n'était pas aussi stupide qu'il voulait bien le faire croire.

**_ Luce, tu es la seule pour moi, pour toujours,** chuchota-t-il passionnément à son oreille.

Il l'embrassa comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. Cette fois, il savait et il comprenait maintenant ce qu'Erza voulait dire quand elle disait que l'amour donnait des ailes. Avec Lucy dans ses bras, il avait l'impression de voler très haut dans le ciel. Une explosion de sensations naquit au creux de son ventre et il ne chercha pas à le contrôler. Natsu se laissa emporter par la vague de passion.

Lucy embrassait son compagnon à perdre haleine. Ce qu'elle ressentait dépassait de loin ce qu'elle avait pu éprouver avant. C'était comme si une digue s'était rompue chez le mage quand elle lui avait avoué ses sentiments. Ce n'était plus du sang qui coulait dans ses veines mais un incendie. Le parfum épicé de Natsu lui montait à la tête et elle ne put retenir un gémissement quand celui-ci lui mordilla le cou.

**_ Tu me rends fou !**

L'odeur de vanille qu'il sentait sur le corps de la blonde l'enveloppait tel un cocon et pour rien au monde il ne voudrait être ailleurs qu'ici. Le mage de feu fit descendre ses mains lentement dans le dos de Lucy. Il sentait les frémissements dans son corps et cela lui fit pousser un soupir de bien-être. La douceur de sa peau sous ses doigts lui faisait perdre pied.

Il rompit le baiser par manque d'oxygène et le regard voilé de désir qu'elle posait sur lui faillit lui faire perdre tout contrôle. Mais il ne voulait pas se comporter comme un sauvage, elle méritait mieux que ça. Les mains de la blonde se posèrent sur ses épaules tandis qu'il la voyait haleter péniblement.

**_ Luce... tu es sûre de toi ?**

Lucy hocha la tête pour montrer son assentiment. Pourquoi arrêter maintenant ? Ce n'était plus la peine. Elle voulait être à lui pour de bon et elle sentait que c'était le bon moment. La jeune fille leva les bras alors que Natsu lui ôtait son pull avec douceur. Elle se sentait tout à coup intimidée et n'osa pas le regarder en face.

Voyant sa gêne, le chasseur de dragon la serra contre lui et déposa des baisers papillon le long de son cou pour la détendre. Il fit descendre ses lèvres sur l'épaule nue de celle qui allait devenir sa compagne pour la vie. Le goût sucré du corps de Lucy était comme une drogue, il n'y avait rien de plus enivrant.

Lucy rejeta la tête en arrière, tout en fermant les yeux. Les sensations exquises que Natsu faisait naître en elle étaient incomparables. La température de l'air autour d'eux grimpait très haut. La jeune fille sentit sous son dos le contact doux de la couverture. Le dragon de feu l'avait allongée lentement alors qu'il continuait son exploration minutieuse. Chaque seconde devenait une torture pour elle.

**_ Natsu...** gémit-elle dans un soupir.

Le désir contenu dans la voix de Lucy embrasa notre mage de feu qui retirait son haut et son écharpe. Mais il devait se contenir, pour elle. Son corps l'appelait et l'odeur appétissante qu'elle dégageait lui faisait perdre l'esprit. Assis à califourchon sur elle, Natsu fixa la mage aux clés d'un regard si intense que Lucy en trembla. Pendant plusieurs secondes, il ne fit aucun geste malgré les supplications de la blonde. Il voulait l'admirer, elle était magnifique dans son abandon.

Puis il commença à parsemer son ventre de baiser, tout en frôlant de ses doigts la poitrine de la jeune fille, encore emprisonnée dans son carcan de dentelle. Les gémissements qu'elle poussait étaient vraiment délicieux, songea-t-il sans s'arrêter.

Lucy se sentait submergée par tout ce qui se passait en elle. Ses mains étaient plongées dans les cheveux roses du chasseur de dragon. Quand celui-ci commença à passer sa langue sur son nombril, la blonde se cambra sous lui. Dieu que c'était bon !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Natsu les débarrassa de leurs vêtements et ils se retrouvèrent dans leur plus simple appareil. Une fine couche de transpiration recouvrait leur corps et leur désir était à son comble. N'y tenant plus, le mage de feu se place entre les jambes de sa promise et s'arrêta à l'entrée de sa féminité. Un dernier regard fiévreux échangé et il entra en elle profondément. Un cri de douleur l'alerta.

**_ Ça va Luce ?**

L'inquiétude qui transparaissait dans la voix du rose toucha Lucy.

**_ Attends quelques secondes,** souffla-t-elle.

Après quelques instants, la douleur disparut et la mage aux clés put enfin profiter d'avoir celui qu'elle aimait en elle. Une sensation vertigineuse s'empara d'elle quand Natsu commença son va-et-vient. Lucy griffa le dos du jeune homme qui mordit son cou en réponse. Elle gémissait de plus en plus fort et ils atteignirent l'extase en même temps dans un tourbillon de passion.

Essoufflé, le chasseur de dragon se retira d'elle et s'allongea à ses côtés. La blonde se colla à lui instantanément pour profiter de la chaleur de son corps.

**_ Je t'aime,** murmura Lucy tout bas en le regardant avant de s'endormir paisiblement.

**_ Moi aussi, Luce.**

Natsu ramena la couverture sur leurs corps dénudés et s'endormit en songeant que Lucy lui appartenait enfin.

Le lendemain matin, à la guilde, l'ambiance était toujours aussi survoltée. Mais la raison n'était pas la même car Natsu était aux abonnés absents. Grey se baladait dans le bâtiment en caleçon suivi par une Juvia exaltée.

**_ Mirajane, tu sais où est Natsu ?** demanda Happy tristement.

**_ Non, je ne sais pas,** répondit-elle d'un ton désolé. **Il n'est pas rentré chez vous, hier soir ?**

**_ Non.**

La démone avait sa petite idée de l'endroit où le dragon de feu pouvait bien se trouver mais elle garda le silence. Après tout, elle ne savait pas si quelque chose s'était passé entre Lucy et lui. Elle donna un poisson à l'Exceed bleu pour lui remonter le moral et continua d'essuyer les verres avant de les ranger à leur place sur l'étagère.

Puis un éclat de voix attira son attention.

**_ Natsu-san, c'est quoi ce sourire d'idiot ? C'est pour te donner un genre ?** Le nargua Sting en venant à sa rencontre.

**_ Laferme, Blondinet,** soupira Lucy en entrant à son tour.

**_ Salut Blondie, **fit le dragon blanc en posant son bras autour de ses épaules.

Une veine sur la tempe, Natsu poussa le bras du blond avant de le remplacer par le sien, non sans le foudroyer du regard.

**_ Ne la touche pas.**

La voix froide du jeune homme alerta tous les membres de Fairy Tail qui le regardèrent, interloqués. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, tout à coup ? Jamais il n'avait empêché qui que ce soit de prendre Lucy dans leur bras. À moins que...

**_ L'allumette est devenu un homme, on dirait,** fit narquoisement le mage de glace.

**_ De quoi tu te mêles, le glaçon ?**

**_ De ce que je veux, la flammèche.**

Toujours collée à Natsu, Lucy ne pouvait s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir d'irritation.

**_ Grey, laisse-le, **intervint la jeune fille avant l'atmosphère se gâte.

Il était temps, songea la barmaid en rejoignant le groupe. Maintenant que ces deux-là étaient casés, elle devait passer aux suivants. Mais un détail sur la peau blanche de la constellationniste ne manqua pas à sa détection.

**_ Dis-moi, Lucy, tu as une drôle de marque dans le cou,** fit-elle remarquer d'un ton innocent.

Lucy devint écarlate tandis que Natsu, lui, s'en moquait royalement. Il était même plutôt fier de lui, comme ça, tout le monde saurait qu'elle lui appartenait.

**_ Oh, c'est trop mignon !** chantonna la blanche en sautillant sur place.

Soudain, une voix dans l'assistance s'éleva et la demande fit encore plus rougir la blonde qui ne savait pas où se mettre.

**_ Un baiser ! Un baiser !**

Tout le monde le répéta en chœur tant et si bien que le mage de feu prit le visage de sa belle entre ses mains et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Lucy en oublia aussitôt où ils se trouvaient mais quand un sifflement retentit, elle s'écarta du jeune homme en baissant la tête.

Des cris de joie fusèrent de partout et on applaudit le nouveau couple. Un sourire gêné s'étira sur les lèvres de la blonde et son malaise disparut bien vite en voyant que sa famille était heureuse pour eux.

Non, se dit-elle. Rien ne saurait remplacer Fairy Tail dans son cœur. Rien. Ils formaient un tout, si un membre souffrait, tous les autres souffraient avec lui. Décidément, elle le disait encore une fois mais elle adorait cette guilde.


End file.
